A Wild Chicken Chase
"I want to do a job... but what? I need something simple." I think."Hmmm, hunting down chickens seems easy enough." I grab the paper and place it in my bag. This man's just outside of town so I decide to walk. Dawn is just breaking as I set off. Arriving at my destination I see a farm plum full of animals! I expected a lot but this is just crazy. A little bunny hops over and sits on my feet so I lean down and pet him lightly before picking him up. He must be relatively tame because he doesn't freak out. I find Mr.Jenkins working under a.... well I'll just call it a contraption. "Um, excuse me, sir? I'm here about a job request you placed...." "Oh good. Good! I was expecting someone bigger but you'll do just fine." He says while sliding out from under the machine. "Now if you'll follow me." I do and he leads me to a stable. "Here's where we keep old Gerty. I'd do this myself but my backs gone bad, All you have to do is move 'er out, clean the stall and send her back in. Got it? Well then I'll leave you to it." he says, leaving. "Wait sir! That's not-!" But he's gone. I pull out the request and see it specifically states that I'm supposed to hunt down chickens. I sigh and walk to the stall deciding to see what kind of animal Gerty is. I can't see over the top so I make up my mind to just clean the stall. I open the door and grab the leash. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I scream as an alligator comes sauntering out. She calmly lays down in the aisle and I calm myself down. "Well it's to late to turn back now." Starting to work right away, I finish the job in less than 20 minutes. Gerty quietly trots... do alligators trot?... back inside, nuzzling me on her way in. I shiver but think that she must be pretty nice considering she didn't eat me and all. Then I go to find Mr. Jenkins. "Um hello, sir. It seems we had a mix up. I'm actually here for the other job. the one wh-" "Why didn't ya say so! Right this way." I realize he's a bit crazy when he drops me off in the garden with a pair of gloves and the instructions to only pull up the red plants. I do it anyways and finish just after noon. Afterwards I go find the old farmer again. "Sir I'm here about the chicken round up job." "Oh hello! I was wondering when someone would show up for that." he responds, clearly forgetting who I am already. I smile though, ready to take on my real job. "They're probably all in town by now. There's a cart with their cages over there. Take that with you." "Okay. I'll be back soon sir." I find the cart and cast my spell to enhance my speed, reaching the town just a minute later. The downside is: it's market day. Vendors line the streets and it takes me an hour just to find the first chicken. I hold out a bit of feed and it gobbles it up. After deciding I'm trustworthy it decides to follow me around and the next time I turn around there's another one. I feed her too and lead them back to the cart. Seeing their lavish mini coops, they climb the attached ladder and settle down. Seriously though, these chickens are pampered. They have nests customized to their personal enjoyments... one has velvet, one has silk, and I'm pretty sure at least three have matching pillows! I sigh and set off to find the others. They're more of a challenge. I have to get one of a vendor's tent, one out of some lady's hair, and I even fish one out of the sewer. Yuck! It's nearly dark by the time I've gathered nine chickens. But when I turn around there's the last one! She looks at me , tilts her head, clucks, and- Runs in the other direction. I sprint after her, hoping to catch her without magic. She's clever though. I'm just within fingers distance when I slip in mud. The sloppy substance covers me head to toe but I run after the bird again. I watch her duck through an open manhole and realize I must once again brave the sewers. When I get down there I watch as the chicken falls into the murky water. "You must be joking." I run along the side and try to catch the squawking bird. If it goes much further I won't be able to keep going because the sidewalk thing cuts off. I gather all my courage and jump in after it. I catch hold of her and swim against the current, reaching it after a long period of effort. When I'm finally able to head back I don't even waste time applying my magic and running. When I arrive I see a girl who's older than my helping Mr. Jenkins to the porch. He sees our return and hobbles towards his chickens. After counting them and consoling them he turns to where I sit on the ground. "I can't thank you enough. You w2ent through all this trouble. But, my girl, I was worried! It got dark and you hadn't returned. What happened? And why to you stink to high heavens?" "Grandad! That's rude. Hello, I'm Dalia." "I'm Ahneybeth. And I smell bad because I kind of had to get one out of the sewers..." I say standing. The man looks stunned that I actually jumped in after the bird. He hugs me tight and when he lets go his eyes are shining. "Grandad why don't you go inside? I can finish up here." Dalia says. He thanks me again and shuffles ack to his house. "Thank you." She says, handing me the money. "Those chickens were my grandmother's favorites before she passed. He treats each one like he treated her: the best thing to ever happen to him. Thank you so much... I think losing one of them would have been like losing her all over again. So again thank you." "Seeing the way he smiled... I would do it all over a hundred times more." Dalia smiles at me and I head home for a well needed shower.